Sing Me To Sleep
by XenonRaumzeit
Summary: Would you sing me to sleep, Weiss? I've always loved your beautiful voice and it's the last thing I want to hear. (Prequel to 'Will You')


"Weiss, wake up!" A familiar voice screamed at her. "Weiss!"

As her eyes fluttered open, she saw her beloved kneeling over her.

"Oh thank Oum! You're still alive!"

As Ruby pulled her into a rough embrace, she could feel the dampness of Ruby's tears against her cheek.

As she attempted to speak, trying to reassure her girlfriend, pain wracked her body as only uncontrollable violent coughs were produced instead.

Concern spread over Ruby's face as she released Weiss from the hug and held her more gently.

After a few moments of silence Ruby spoke again.

"I've got to go, Weiss." Ruby said softly while brushing some hair back from Weiss' face.

Trying to speak again and failing, she slowly, but desperately, shook her head at Ruby. As Ruby regretfully released her from the hug and stood, she pushed down lightly with one hand to prevent Weiss from trying to follow suit.

"You need to stay still, Weiss. You're in pretty bad shape. Just rest for a bit and you'll be back to singing in no time." Her partner gave her a small smile.

As the distant roar of more grimm pierced the air, Ruby glanced briefly to Beacon tower then back to Weiss.

"Stay here with Yang and Blake. I'll go on ahead. I have to stop Salem before she gets the last relic." Ruby kissed her gently on the forehead.

"No." Weiss managed to finally croak out softly. "Don't go."

"Don't worry about me!" Ruby beamed back at her. "You always teased me about being the hero. Now, I finally get to be one."

"Will you-" Weiss' question was cut off by another round of coughs. "Ruby…"

"Weiss, I just need to ask you one more thing." The expression on the her girlfriend's face softened. "Will you love me forever?"

Still unable to speak properly, she reached up and grabbed Ruby by the cloak, bringing her closer, and kissed her deeply. Releasing the younger girl, she watched as Ruby sped away towards Beacon tower in a burst of rose petals.

As Ruby disappeared from sight, Weiss turned over away from where her beloved had just disappeared.. Looking the other direction, the already disintegrating corpse of the wyvern Grimm filled her view.

All of team RWBY had selflessly worked together to bring the monstrosity down, though it had gravely injured Yang, Blake, and herself. She had stood and fought by Ruby's side like she always said she would. She did promise she would be the best partner. And now, her partner was leaving without her.

As the body of the wyvern completely disappeared, she could see a barely conscious Yang holding Blake tightly to her, a glimmer of metal on her left ring finger. Yang was wearing the ring that Blake had given her over a year ago. A promise that the faunus would stay by Yang's side until the end of time.

As resolve flooded through her, Weiss struggled to her feet despite the pain of her injuries. She had to find Ruby and stand by her side no matter what. Slowly following the trail of evaporating Grimm, their bodies hewn and eviscerated, she found her way deeper into Beacon Academy. Salem was after something buried under the school, and that is where her Ruby went.

After what felt like hours she found herself in front of a destroyed elevator shaft, a trail of rose petals to guide her. Using her last dregs of strength, she used her glyphs to lower herself to the bottom, revealing a large, dimly lit chamber that echoed distorted sounds of battle.

In a flash of silver light, she finally saw that familiar red cloak. The sight filled her with strength and fear and Weiss dashed to Ruby's side as the scythe wielder toppled over after pulling her blade from Salem's chest.

"Ruby!" The heiress knelt down by her girlfriend's side. "I'm here."

"Weiss…" The cloaked girl coughed, spattering blood on Weiss' white skirt. Her eyes seemed to lack focus. "I got her. We won. It's all over now."

"Hold on, Ruby. I'll get you out of here."

As Weiss looked her over, she realized the futility of the situation. Ruby's body was riddled with injuries. Most of the were slashes that looked like, evidence of the many Grimm she had to fight through. The rest were even more grievous.

Ruby's entire left sleeve seemed to be burned off and the arm underneath was charred. Several large shards of stone protruded from one of her legs, and she seemed to be unable to open one of her eyes. But the worst was the large gaping wound in her stomach that was gushing blood onto the cold stone floor.

"I'm sorry." Ruby's body convulsed as she violently coughed again, spattering more blood on Weiss' dress. "But I don't think I'll be going anywhere."

"No. You have to, we'll find-."

"My question earlier." Ruby interrupted her. "You never gave me an answer. Will you?"

"Yes, of course!" She clutched her bloodstained girlfriend to her, tears carving pathways through the blood and grime on her face. "Of course I will. I will always love you. Forever."

"Good." Ruby nestled into her side, silencing more coughs.

"Weiss?" The dying girl spoke after a short silence. "I've always loved it when you've sang for me. Can you sing me one more song? Can you sing me to sleep?"

Stifling her tears, Weiss began to sing. A song of love and hope. All the good times that the two of them had had together. A ballad that stretched from the first time they met, when Ruby exploded her in Beacon's courtyard to the words they shared before this last battle. Everything that had built their trust and love. Every moment that had meant the most to the two of them. She poured her soul out as she sang with every bit of emotion she had left.

And as Ruby drew her last breath her song turned to wails of pain and despair.


End file.
